


The Prince and Me

by Paulieshore



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Unprotected Sex, masterbation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulieshore/pseuds/Paulieshore
Summary: Not suitable for all readers.
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	The Prince and Me

It had nearly been a year at RAD.

Lucifer had mentioned a meeting with Diavolo to discuss in your opinion, the ups and downs; and how they can ‘better improve’ the curriculum.

Nervous would be an understatement, the first time meeting him you awed in his glory. You may not have had much interaction with Diavolo but the first time he’d ever text you gave you butterflies. Sure, he was a prince, sure he was a demon prince at that. However, that didn’t stop your thoughts from fleeting to him at night.

You’d imagined his big strong arms holding you in place whilst he drove into you form behind, touching yourself countless nights alone in your room.

To now sitting across from him ‘talking’ about your year was exciting and sad. You wished you had more time to learn about Diavolo as an individual.

I know it crazy, you were love sick over a demon.

You and Lucifer entered the office and took your appropriate seats, discussing this and that. What you didn’t notice was the way Diavolo was observing your features, how sad your eyes looked every time he mentioned the year coming to an end.

He asked you outright, “My dear, whatever seems to be the matter?”

Your face burns when he calls you ‘dear’ but you deny anything being wrong. The conversation continues and comes to an end.

You and Lucifer left back to the house of lamentation; you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. Giving a quick glance thinking, maybe one of the brothers wanted you and Lucifer to pick something up on your way home.

To your surprise a message form Diavolo. You tucked your phone quickly away from Lucifer’s eagle eyes. Hoping your face didn’t reveal anything either.

Once you returned you hurried yourself to your room, and lock the door. Throwing yourself on the bed you pull your phone out and have a read:

_Diavolo:_

_Y/N are you sure nothings the matter?_

_You:_

_Well to be honest sir… I’m just generally sad this year has gone by so quickly. I really have enjoyed my time here despite everything._

And sent, you wait a moment… with nothing back, you leave your phone and head to the bathroom.

 **PING** \- you ran back to your bed and looked.

_Diavolo:_

_There’s no need to call me sir, this is a private chat Y/N. I’m glad you enjoyed your stay and furthermore, thankful for all that you’ve done. You will always be welcomed back to Devildom._

_Goodnight Y/N_

You were a little disappointed in his reply, you don’t know what you were hoping but the feelings couldn’t be helped. You replied

_You:_

_Thank you and Goodnight, my prince._

(you were going to delete the last bit before sending, but sent it accidently) Panicking internally OMG WHAT HAVE I DONE!

You hastily turned your phone off.

.

Diavolo was finishing a report when his phone dinged again, setting it aside and reading your message.

A wide smile spread across his face, and cheeks a tad shade red.

“My prince? Oh, I see now….” He reads your message over and over again. An idea brewing in his brain.

.

The next day, you were walking to your next class. When suddenly a very disappointed Diavolo and Barbatos appear to be heading towards you.

Eyes on you, you freeze.

Believing this had something to do with your message last night. Diavolo orders you to meet him in his office after school for a private conversation.

Your day goes by rather quick, dreading what was to come. You report straight to Diavolo’s office as ordered. He dismisses Barbatos and asks you to take a seat. As your head is down you don’t catch the mischievous smile on his face.

“Y/N you know what this is about don’t you?” He tries to say in a serious tone.

You nod

“Pulling on my heart strings like that requires punishment.”

You nod… _Wait what_ – Your eyes shoot up to him. He’s smiling ear to ear at you.

He leans forward on his desk, elbows down, hands cupping his face.

“My, my what am I going to do with you?”

Your eyes light up, and your cheeks to the tips of your ears begin to burn.

“Since you’ve been such a good girl this year, tell me what you want.” Toying with you.

Your speechless, face burning, you want to look away but its as though his eyes have you captive.

“Your prince, is ordering you to tell him?” He chuckles at your state.

When you don’t respond to him, you notice as slight change in his expression.

“Well, now you really will have to be punished…. I gave you a chance… dear.”

Your breath catches, he stands up and easily gets around the desk in few motions. Tracing a finger down the side of your face, and then his thumb swiping across your lips. The other hand gently grabbing your arm and pulling you up.

He hums “Did the cat get your tongue?”

You go to open your mouth to say something, but he slides his thumb in.

Instantly sucking it, swirling your tongue around the tip. He chuckles lightly before pulling it out and leaning down to replace his thumb with his tongue.

His arms snake around to your back pulling you up off the ground, hoisting you onto him. You straddle your legs around his waist to aid in leverage, deepening the kiss. Diavolo turns around and lays you back gently against the desk, slowly grinding into you.

By now, pieces of clothing are flying off, sweat begins to glisten on your foreheads.

He exposes your breasts and begins pinching and twiddling your nipples. You moan into your soul stealing kiss. Your moan catches him off guard and he too lets out a low growl, before picking up the pace in grinding you. You were a mess between your legs, his cock struggling against his trousers.

You reach down and start undoing his belt, when he smiles into your kiss, speaking between them.

“Is... someone… feeling…. Impatient?”

You nod sloppily, trying quickly to unleash his beast. His hand glides down from your chest to between your legs.

“Fuck…” He growls even more as his digits swipe how wet you were.

He tears himself from you, to rip your skirt and soaked panties completely off.

Then removing his caged cock.

It was no surprise how massive he was considering the size he was as a whole.

He didn’t give you a moment’s notice, before he thrusted his dick into you, causing you to gasp in brief pain. He started off slowly, grinding in and out as he played with your clit. Standing tall so he could watch all the faces you pulled, ordering you to keep eye contact

“Y/N I want you to look at me, don’t you dare turn away.”

He stopped playing with your clit, and used both hands to hold your hips in place from sliding away with every thrust. You were momentarily frustrated when he stopped, but was quickly compensated when he started slamming into you. You felt the build-up first in your stomach,

“Diavolo, I think…”

“No, you will cum with me, understood”

You try with dear might, back arching, eyes closing

“Look at me!” He commands

You felt as though your whole body was going to burst into flames, his eyes hungerly staring at you.

You were moaning his name, holding onto the hands that were gripping your hips.

“Cum for me dear”

He says through gritted teeth, and that’s all it took before your inside were clamping around his cock. He growls low and deep, and he too is releasing; spilling his seed inside you. He slumps over you and wraps his arms around. You also wrap your arms around him best you could, and begin dragging your nails, softly; up and down his back.

He breathlessly whispers into your ear “Why don’t we take this back to mine, princess?”

END


End file.
